Yayoi's Dating Service
by Darkmaster2
Summary: ...ON HOLD... Tao's life has been a lonely one. That was true until Yayoi took it upon herself to send in a Singles add, without Tao's promission. What happens when our favorite Devil Hunter from Devil May Cry shows up? NightwalkerDMC crossover, Please R
1. The Plan

**_Yayoi's dating service_**

"For the last time Yayoi, the answer is no!" Tao shouted across the coffee table.

"Why? It's just a singles add." Yayoi said taking the add form out of her bag, "Would it kill you to go on a date or two? I mean really, you've said it yourself, you've been alone for over half of the 317 years of your long life."

"It wouldn't kill me, but it would probably kill that unlucky person." Tao shot back, "My hunter life is never on hold, anyone who gets involved with me will get hurt. It's always been that way with me." She nearly stood up completely.

Shido's hands held her shoulder tightly, telling her he wanted her to calm down. The couch made little noises as it took on her weight once more. Tao closed her eyes and relaxed as Shido took his thumb and lightly stroked the back of her neck, while his hand stayed on her shoulder.

"Tao, listen to me." Yayoi said calmly, "I know you like being alone lot, but what if you had a special friend that wasn't afraid to know all your secrets no matter what happens?"

"Yayoi, I know what that feels like. I had a friend who knew me better then I did when I was still young and had no idea what was happening to me."

"See. And what happened, how did you feel?" She said sitting forward hoping to make a point.

"Very simple… That person taught how to kill other demons and why I should also become a hunter like she was."

"And…"

Crimson eyes softened and began to look sad reminding everyone that only half of her was a killer, "Somewhere between 220 and 250. My birthday came around, and we were attacked. They were the High Councils men. When the finally blow was made, aimed at me and me alone, my friend me out of the way and took the blast fully." She lowered her head; Tao hated talking about her late friend.

"What happened to her?" Squeaked Riho in the corner near the desk in the front of the office.

"When I came too, the assholes that attacked us were gone. And I found friend in the path the blow came from. She was barely alive I tried to help her but she shooed me away and died in my arms. That was the last time I ever really cried me heart out. And the last time I've ever really was happy. After that night I became the monster that ever Nightwalker fears. My emotions died away, my heart was as cold as frozen rock. I just ceased to feel on to gather." Tao stood up and went to grab her trench coat from the door. "Yayoi, Out of what I told you tonight. I ask you not to place a personal data on me. Don't make me have to tear my heart out again. I've done that more often then anyone should have to. In fact I've done it more times when every one in this room combined."

With that Tao left, and Yayoi on the other hand didn't listen one bit.

"Yayoi! What are you doing?" Guni yelled at her.

"What did look like? I'm filling out that personal add."

"Tao said not too." Shido said leaning back on his chair.

"Well I don't care. I don't think anyone should not go on a data just because of the past. Well Shido. You aren't going to tell on me are you? Besides she said she didn't want a person who would get hurt, so what if we got someone had a life style like hers." Yayoi purred running her finger over her throat.

Shido starred for a long moment then turned on his chair, "Fine. But when Tao finds out and comes kicking down the door wanting your head I'm not going to stop her."

"Thanks Shido." Yayoi said then continued.

**After that the add was sent in and surfaced in some places where most would never think of finding an answer. One such place would be the Underworld, to a certain handyman office known as Devil May Cry.**


	2. Profile

**Yayoi's dating Service**

**Chapter 2**

Cold wind cut through the streets of the underworld like a scythe through a lone mortal soul. Boots step gently on the side walk as rain pounded downward. This figure's coat spread out about him as he made he made his way to the neon sign reading 'Devil May Cry'. The rain made his form seem hurt and bleeding. Pity the monster who dares to take advantage of that. The street lights flickered on as he made his way to the front door and pulled out the key and unlocked the door. He pushed open the door and stepped inside closing the door.

He hadn't really had any assignments of late. He was going bored, he even thought about doing odd things, like doing even the simplest things the hard way just to give him something to do… He walked over to his desk and pressed the message button. No messages played back to him. Letting out an annoyed sigh he closed his shop for the night and walked upstairs to his real living quarters. He took off his coat covered in rain water and dropped it on the floor then proceeded to his bedroom where he'd rest. Flopping on the king size bed he kicked his shoes off smiled at the sound of them hitting things. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels for a while then grabbed his mail and looked through it.

"…Junk…Crap…Fraud… Not interested… Garbage… Shit…Horse shit… Oh, hello. What do we have here?" His eyes popped open even wider at the sight of a dating single add. How did this get here I wondered. He torn it open and read it.

**Wonderful Singles await you!**

**Take this girl:**

Name: Tao

Age: 17

Eye color: Red

Hair Color: Black with white tips

Location: Japan

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 167lbs

Occupation: Hunter

Hobbies: Sketching, writing, pissing people off, being alone

Likes: fighting, being alone, weapons, breaking all rules that I can, sweets

Dislikes: Annoying people, those who try to destroy my life, smartasses

Wants in a man: Likes the unexpected, has an interest in the paranormal, loves the dangers of the nightlife

He nearly laughed, Tao looking for a man. That was crazy he'd been around her enough to know she'd never do something like that… unless… she's just that lonely or someone else wrote this.

"Alright Tao, I have nothing to do and you aren't that bad looking and you are most definitely my type. I'll bite; the question is… will you bite back?" He smirked to himself again just thinking about her reaction. He knew he'd need to act fast or risk loosing her to someone else. But for the moment he was rest.

* * *

**_Next Night

* * *

_**

"Shido!!!"

"What!" Shido shouted as Yayoi rushed in with something in her hand.

"I got a reply." She smiled

"From who, the morgue about your funeral?" He relied with a smartass grin.

She glared at him for a few moments, "No, I got a reply to Tao's single add."

"Don't you mean her unwanted single add?"

"You're still not upset about this are you?"

"I'm not, but Tao will be." Shido huffed.

Yayoi just stood there glaring for a few before continuing her happy moment. She cut open the letter and read it. It was set in the same format as the one she made for Tao:

Name: Dante

Age: 27

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: White

Location: Underworld

Height: 6'

Weight: 184lbs

Occupation: Hunter

Hobbies: Doing my job

Likes: Weapons, Fighting, doing things my way, showing people I'm not an ordinary hunter

Dislikes: Annoying people, People who forge paper against the others will…

Yayoi's eyes widened at the last sentence. Then she thought about it, _this guy seems to be a little rough but otherwise he seems to be a prefect match for Tao…I must find a way to get these two together._ She hadn't noticed that Shido had taken the paper from her and read it himself.

"This guy sounds familiar, like someone I met at Tao's hunter gathering." He said thinking.

"Sounds like a psycho." Said Guni suddenly

"A little, but I'm not too worried." Yayoi replied.

Over the next few days Yayoi got in contact with Tao and Dante and set them up. Now all they had to do is watch and hope this didn't end with heads and other body limbs and organs flying everywhere.


	3. Meeting, let's go

**Yayoi's dating Service**

**Chapter 3**

_Why did I let her talk me into coming here...I don't even like coffee or coffee shops for that matter._ Tao thought as she sat at an indoor coffee café. Yayoi had acted quite strangely earlier.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

* * *

Ring, ring... 

"Yes? What do you want?" Tao answered in her normal crabby mood.

"It's Yayoi! Your best friend!" Yayoi said happier then normal.

_What this bullshit?_ Tao thought to herself.

"Like I said, what do you want?"

"Well... we've been friends a while and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the coffee shop that just opened up later today." Yayoi sounded to cute that could only mean one thing... she's up to something.

"No." Tao stated firmly.

"Oh come on! We need a girl's night out, an Adult girl's night out."

"Why! So you can mooch more money off of me!"

"No, no, no! You misunderstand I'll pay for everything! Just come." Yayoi begged.

"Fine." Tao didn't even like going out with Yayoi, who wouldn't? She always ended hauling around the bags.

* * *

**Yayoi's POV**

* * *

Yayoi sat a few blocks away in her car waiting for the 'magic' to happen. She had contacted Dante right after she got off the phone with a very fussy Tao. In Yayoi's mind she wasn't stalking anyone she just wanted to see what this Dante looked like. 

"Come on now." Yayoi said impatiently.

**

* * *

**

**Tao's View**

* * *

Tao's red eyes glanced at the clock through her black shades. She was growing irritated with Yayoi's delayed appearance. What was taking so goddamn long? 

"HELP! Please someone help me!"

"What?" Tao's eyes followed the sound and found a woman running to her spot with her clothes torn. She was screaming something about being jumped by a monster. The people around her must have thought that she was referring to a rapist or something because all they did was show a sad look and then continue talking. However Tao had taken this as a perfect excuse to blow her previous engagement off and go hunting.

Her feet carrying her as fast as they could to the alley where the girl came from only to find a night breed starring right at her, growling and snarling.

There were no small talk just dangerous stares and then lunging at one another. Tao surprisingly didn't draw her blood sword like she normally would have; instead she was far too angry and fought tooth and nail like the breed. Cut for cut, slash for slash, stab for stab, and blood for blood. Our dunpeal was deeply excited by the fight, then again she knew why. When she was like this Tao hated to admit it but she acted like Cain would against a human. Cruel, arrogant, and care free…

_"How could a mere half-breed wound, let alone kill a being of the night?" _The night breed snarled once more with a deep wound.

Tao silenced the monster but froze. She had sensed something bigger, more dangerous. A rustle caught her attention and she quickly turned and drew her sword and plunged it into the figures chest.

"Is this how you greet everyone that spies you hunting...?"

Tao's eyes widened at the site of the figure impaled on her sword. From the light from the street she could see this figure was about 6 foot and wearing a red trench coat, a gray sword handle, short white hair showing brightly. The name of this person came into mind when the smell of half-human blood assaulted her nose.

"Dante, what the hell are you doing here?" Tao said with up most surprise.

"Came to see you, is that a crime. I haven't had anything to do in a while back home so I decided to pay you a visit. Now, could you pull your sword out please?" Dante smiled lightly. Tao smirked back before ripping the blade out making Dante shout.

Dante just glared at her for hurting him, but otherwise he was fine the wound closed and healed thanks to his demonic blood.

"Where you waiting for someone, I saw you sitting at that coffee shop but before I could shout you had started to run." Dante stated look at his clothes making sure nothing was still bleeding.

An annoyed huff escaped the dunpeal as she leaned against the alley wall, "Yah, Yayoi was suppose to meet me here for an 'Adult Girls Night Out' which in her tongue mean her spending all her money on clothes and shoes leaving me to carry the bags. So far she hasn't showed up, and now I'm pissed."

"Then blow her off and come spend the day/night with me. We can go hunting together, I'm sure going to my world and kicking demon ass will make you feel better. Come on, what do you say I'll treat you a good day's work and dinner if you want."

She stared at him long and hard, _is this an attempt to ask me out? Maybe I hit him to hard... No, he's messing with me. Oh well, anything sounds better when hauling around heavy bags._

"Sure, alright, sounds good, let's go." She replied with a grim showing off her fangs and her eyes gained a threatening bright red glow.

"Awesome." Dante answered with his own smile when his blue eyes gained a destructive look as well.

**Well this is turning out scary. What do you people think? puts hands out for reviews**


End file.
